User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Races of Azoryte
Character Set-Up Base Stats *Health: XXX *Wisdom: XXX *Intelligence: XXX *Dexterity: XXX *Agility: XXX *Charisma: XXX *Strength: XXX *Stamina: XXX Personalized Stats *Arcane: XXX *Athletics: XXX *Bluff: XXX *Brawl: XXX *Crafts: XXX *Diplomacy: XXX *Empathy: XXX *Intimidation: XXX *Larceny: XXX *Stealth: XXX *Subterfuge: XXX *Weaponry: XXX Class Traits Warrior Traits: +3 points in Weaponry. Brawl attacks deal 2.0x damage. Mage Traits: +3 points in Arcana. Choose two additional languages to speak. Rogue Traits: Sneak attacks deal 3.0x damage. +3 to attacks with small blades. Spellsword Traits: +2 points in Arcana. +3 to large one-handed weapons. Paladin Traits: +3 damage to undead. Have status with the Paladin's Guild. Vigil Traits: +3 healing points when healing others. Find sanctuary in temples. Scholar Traits: +3 to intelligence rolls. Choose two additional languages to speak. Racial Stats Altur Traits: +3 points in Arcana. Use five spells instead of three. Daily Power: Magicka Sap (Refill half of Arcana points) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 14 (+2) *Intelligence: 12 (+1) *Dexterity: 12 (+1) *Agility: 12 (+1) *Charisma: 10 (+0) *Strength: 6 (-2) *Stamina: 9 (-1) Delmuth Traits: +3 points in Sneak. Resist fire by 50%. Daily Power: Shade Blending (Turn invisible) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 10 (+0) *Intelligence: 10 (+0) *Dexterity: 14 (+2) *Agility: 12 (+1) *Charisma: 10 (+0) *Strength: 12 (+1) *Stamina: 10 (+0) Kerym Traits: +3 points in Sneak. Resist Poison by 50%. Daily Power: Call of the Wind (Create a razor wind shielding you for two turns) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 12 (+1) *Intelligence: 10 (+0) *Dexterity: 14 (+2) *Agility: 12 (+1) *Charisma: 10 (+0) *Strength: 8 (-1) *Stamina: 10 (+0) Rosaven Traits: +3 to Diplomacy. Double number rolled for persuasion. Daily Power: Voice of the Falls (Stun an enemy with a whisper) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 10 (+0) *Intelligence: 12 (+1) *Dexterity: 10 (+0) *Agility: 12 (+1) *Charisma: 14 (+2) *Strength: 7 (-2) *Stamina: 8 (-1) Cellan Traits: +3 to any trait of your choice. Resist Frost by 50%. Daily Power: Berserker (Double damage output for three turns) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 12 (+1) *Intelligence: 10 (+0) *Dexterity: 10 (+0) *Agility: 12 (+1) *Charisma: 10 (+0) *Strength: 12 (+1) *Stamina: 14 (+2) Melyd Traits: +3 to Weaponry. Resist Poison by 50%. Daily Power: Iron Skin (Double defense for three turns) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 7 (-2) *Intelligence: 8 (-1) *Dexterity: 8 (-1) *Agility: 12 (+1) *Charisma: 10 (+0) *Strength: 14 (+2) *Stamina: 14 (+2) Looseblood Traits: +3 to Arcana. +3 to Athletics. Dailty Power: Madness Materialized (Create two soul weapons of your chosing until the end of the battle) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 4 (-3) *Intelligence: 8 (-1) *Dexterity: 12 (+1) *Agility: 14 (+2) *Charisma: 8 (-1) *Strength: 14 (+2) *Stamina: 14 (+2) Merfolk Traits: +3 to Subterfuge. Breathe underwater. Daily Power: Tempest (Create an obscuring storm for three turns) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 12 (+1) *Intelligence: 12 (+1) *Dexterity: 10 (+0) *Agility: 14 (+2) *Charisma: 12 (+1) *Strength: 6 (-2) *Stamina: 10 (+0) Jisk Traits: +3 Athletics. Immune to Disease. Daily Power: Regeneration (Regain half health) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 10 (+0) *Intelligence: 8 (-1) *Dexterity: 14 (+2) *Agility: 12 (+1) *Charisma: 8 (-1) *Strength: 12 (+1) *Stamina: 14 (+2) Dasha Traits: +3 to Brawl. Resist Frost by 50%. Daily Power: Spirit Self (Call a spirit reflection to fight for you for three turns) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 10 (+0) *Intelligence: 8 (-1) *Dexterity: 12 (+1) *Agility: 14 (+2) *Charisma: 10 (+0) *Strength: 14 (+2) *Stamina: 14 (+2) Goblin Traits: +3 to Crafts. Resist Fire by 50%. Daily Power: Craftsmans Fury (Unleash a barrage of shrapnel at an opponent with a +3 to the damage) *Health: 100 *Wisdom: 8 (-1) *Intelligence: 14 (+2) *Dexterity: 12 (+1) *Agility: 12 (+1) *Charisma: 8 (-1) *Strength: 8 (-1) *Stamina: 12 (+1) Category:Blog posts